


Requests

by dontlookback



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: :), M/M, but this is easier to access than tumblr so, most will be mayward, so they're all short oneshots, this is just a collection of requests i get on tumblr, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlookback/pseuds/dontlookback
Summary: a collection of short one-shots for requests over on tumblr, most will be mayward! will be updated forever aka until i decide not to write requests anymore
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Mayward 01

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @the-pogues :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. When one person's face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead. [prompt list]

Pope didn't use to wake up when JJ had a nightmare, not when JJ had just moved in. For a while, he hadn't even known JJ had them. He _suspected_ it, sure, but he didn't _know_ until he'd been revising for a test until late at night. The scene wasn't as dramatic as films made it seen - there was no wild tossing and turning, no fighting the bedsheet, no yelling. Still, Pope had clearly been able to tell JJ was having a nightmare by the way JJ's face was scrunched up, the way there was tension in his body, muscles on edge, even in his sleep.

Pope hadn't known what to do. He'd just reached out and shook JJ's shoulder until the other woke up, and afterwards, JJ had pretended he wasn't crying and Pope had pretended he didn't _notice_ the crying. Neither of them brought it up the next day.

A lot had changed since then, of course. For one, the air matress next to Pope's bed laid deflated on the floor, unused since JJ and Pope had become _JJ and Pope_ , a change that brought many good things, including JJ moving from the air matress to Pope's bed.

The change was mostly a pleasant one. Pope couldn't think of any better feeling than waking up next to JJ each morning, something he had always deemed impossible. Sleeping in the same bed also meant Pope woke up more easily when JJ had nightmares. It had gotten less, which Pope was grateful for - JJ deserved the entire world, and he certainly didn't deserve to be plagued by nasty dreams at night - but it still did happen every now and then. Pope actually thought it was a good change, that he woke up when the nightmares happened, now. At least that way, he could be there for JJ, just like JJ was always there for _him_ when _he_ was feeling stressed out.

He knew better what to do, too, compared to that first time he'd woken JJ up.

And so when Pope wakes up at some ungodly hour, the room pitch dark, and feels JJ move more in his sleep than he usually does, he falls into familiar routine. He flicks on the light switch and looks to the side. JJ's brow his furrowed, his face scrunched up in the discomfort of whatever his subconscious is putting him through.

A few weeks ago, Pope would have felt at a proper loss by now, unsure how to help, unsure if JJ would even _want_ him to help. Relationships brought vulnerability, which had never been JJ's strong suit - Pope's, neither, though in a different way. They worked through it, though, crossing each bridge when they got to it.

Pope props himself up on his elbow, leans over, brushes JJ's blonde hair from his face and softly kisses the other boy's forehead. It's a stark contrast to the way he'd woken up JJ the first few times, with prods and shaking, and it's much better. JJ wakes with only a slight shock, blue eyes blinking against the harsh light.

Pope watches him heave himself up, leaning against the headboard. He rubs his eyes, his face, waking himself up - Pope waits for a while. He can see JJ's furrowed brow, still, and the tension in his shoulders. After a while, Pope sits up, leans against JJ a little.

JJ sags against his side as easily, and his hands drop from his face, turning to look at Pope. Pope, in turn, leans in, and they share a soft kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah," JJ whispers back, smiling a little. It's somewhat of a sad smile, but it's genuine.

"Sure?" It's Pope's way of asking _do you want to talk about it?_ , a question they both avoid as much as possible.

"Yeah," JJ echoes, and it's his way of saying _not now_ , but he does add, "Nothing bad," which eases Pope's worries more or less.

After a while, they collapse back onto the bed, getting comfortable. JJ has an arm around Pope and Pope has a hand in JJ's hair as they share more kisses. It's more domestic than the two of them should logically have, more domestic than what Pope _thought_ they would have, but it's the best feeling there is.


	2. Mayward 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Exhausted parents kiss + 10. In secret kiss + 33. "Welcome back. Now fucking help me." [prompt list]

JJ loves his daughter. He really, _really_ does - he loves her more than anything, he would walk to the moon and back for her, _all_ the clichés apply.

But God, being a parent is exhausting sometimes.

It's mostly happy things, surprisingly, that are tiring. Anger or sadness or frustration are never a good thing, but they can mostly be dealt with with some talking, or a hug, or just watching some feel-good film, or _something_ along those lines. They're frustrating, but they're not tiring.

What's tiring is Mila having somehow picked up the 'kissing in a tree' song at school, and _constantly_ singing it whenever JJ and Pope share a kiss. What's tiring is letting Mila watch a film while doing dishes and hearing something shatter, instant panic coursing through his veins. JJ rushes over to find Mila standing in the middle of the room - surrounded by broken pieces of glass. He wastes no time getting to her and sweeping her up before she can step in any, but she's grinning and throws her arms around JJ's neck, and so - _thank God_ \- the only damage done is the room.

With Mila in his arms, JJ takes a moment to look around. There's crayons _everywhere_ , scattered all over the floor and leaving colourful smutches here and there. Old DVD's they usually keep in a semi-neat stack under the TV are now slithering over the carpet. The coffee table is, in Mila's defence, the cleanest it's ever been, because everything's been swiped clean off. It's really quite impressive how much of a mess a five-year-old can make in a few minutes.

"Oh, look at what you've done," JJ sighs, but Mila is still giggling, and she reaches out and boops her little finger to the tip of JJ's nose, and, _really_ , how is he supposed to stay angry with that?

He nudges the glass with his foot, swiping it into one pile as best as he can, and then he gets out his phone and dials Pope's familiar number.

It rings once.

Twice.

"Hey?" Pope's voice sounds through the phone.

JJ says, "Buy a broom. And-"

Still leaning against his shoulder, Mila says, "And cookies!"

"-and, like, cleaning shit. Professional crayon remover. And-"

Mila repeats, "Cookies!"

He glances at her - sighs. "And cookies."

"What happened?" Pope says through the phone, but it sounds like he's trying not to laugh.

"She's decided to become an artist, I think," JJ replies light-heartedly. He can practically _feel_ Pope relax a little through the phone. "Or an interior designer. Whatever it is, the living room is her first project."

"Well," Pope deadpans, "is she hired?"

"No. I'm scared of what she'll do to the bedroom."

Pope returns not long after, with a broom - because for some _godforsaken_ reason the old one they usually have laying around somewhere is _nowhere_ to be found - and cookies.

He finds JJ sitting in their most comfortable chair, Mila on his lap, in the midst of absolute chaos.

**"Welcome back,"** JJ says, gesturing around vaguely. **"Now fucking help me."**

Pope's sure he won't find it so funny anymore when he and JJ have to clean this mess up, later, but for now, he can't help but laugh at Mila's wide grin and JJ's _very_ fake-annoyed expression. He walks over, ruffles though Mila's hair and leans in for a quick kiss with JJ.

It's like something explodes. "POPE AND JJ, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

They groan in unison, but as Pope quickly gets the glass off the floor, he can hear JJ whisper to Mila, something along the lines _you could be a popstar one day, you know,_ and his heart practically _aches_ with affection. As soon as it's save for Mila to run around again, JJ lifts her up and she goes happily back to playing around while JJ and Pope clean the crayon mess.

By the time the room is restored to its usual - which isn't very neat either, but it isn't _purely_ a mess - at least twenty minutes have gone by and Pope is exhausted. Not purely from getting some crayons off the floor, of course, but it's been a long day, and hearing Mila sing _kissing in a tree!_ for at least ten minutes straight doesn't exactly help.

"Well, we did it," JJ says, throwing an arm over Pope's shoulders. "Restored to it's natural habitat." He moves, clearly going in for a kiss, and-

Pope stops him, putting a finger on JJ's lips as a universal _shush_ sign. JJ blinks, clearly confused, but Pope just grabs his wrist and softly pulls him to the kitchen, with one glance back to check if Mila is okay to be alone for a moment.

"I couldn't hear that song again," Pope explains with a smile, and JJ promptly bursts into laughter. Pope, faux-offended, says, "What! My ears are bleeding as is, this is serious, and besides-"

He forgets whatever he was about to say as JJ pulls him in for a _proper_ kiss, this time, and he melts into it. They stay there for a little while, enjoying the blessed silence as they exchange kisses, until they finally pull apart and head back to Mila.

When they step into the living room, there's crayons scattered all over the floor.


End file.
